


Dancing.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance at camp half blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing.

The dance. A dance a Camp Half-blood. Percy swore this was just to embarrass him in front of Annabeth. They'd only been together for 2 months and he still got flustered around her sometimes. 

He was dressed up in a black suit complete with bowtie That was the Aphrodite houses' fault. They insisted on giving him a make-over and they kind-of had him surrounded so he couldn't of said no without getting attacked by an entire cabin. He quickly sorted his hair as he knocked on the Athena cabin door and was greeted by Annabeth in a long red dress. Percy had to remember to keep his mouth shut and smiled at her, loving the blush that filled her cheeks and he took her hand. "You look beautiful, Annabeth" "oh shut it seaweed brain…I look like an idiot" she slapped his arm gently "you on the other head look a lot cleaner than usual!" 

He laughed and pulled her in close for a quick kiss and blushed as Nico shouted at them from the coastline "Get a room you two! We don't wanna see that!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled Percy along to the dance hall. They danced, they laughed and enjoy their night. Ending with slow dance. Percy's hand on her waist and Annabeths wrapped around his neck "Thank you for this" she smiled "it's nice to kind of be normal for a change…this is like our prom" He smiled back and pulled her closer gently as Annabeth raised herself onto her tiptoes slightly as they kissed. It was gentle and loving. It wasn't an after battle kiss or a "I'm so glad you're alive" kiss. It was a kiss of them just being together.


End file.
